


Raven’s story

by Scifirouge (Raven_mcbain_monkeymouse)



Series: Flyers verse [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_mcbain_monkeymouse/pseuds/Scifirouge
Summary: When you were as old as she was it was the happy memories that hurt the most.





	Raven’s story

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my flyers verse and my league of extraordinaries stories.

Raven was glad that she only needed a few hours of sleep at most, she hated to sleep, when she slept, she dreamed, or in her case remember and when you were about 3000 years old, give or take a few hundred, then you had acquired, quite a few things that you didn't want to think about. If she closed her eyes, she could still picture her village, her mother, sister, younger brother, nephew, aunts, uncles, cousins, the beauty of the surronding landscape. She could remembered sitting next to her mother as she created her works of art and hearing the stories that had been passed down. She also remembers finding her village destroyed, everyone and everything she had ever loved, gone. She remembered being mentored in the art of thieving, she remembered stealing the accursed icon. She could still remember in great deal, her wedding day, pledging, till death do we part, knowing she meant his and not hers, trying to raise his to children and losing them both too soon, she remembered, betrayal, she remembered, happy times on the ship, and standing in fury, in the burning wreck of another home. When she was awake and fighting, she found that she could forget, dull the memories, not hear her mothers voice ar feel the brush of ring against skin, and so she would stay awake, not for fear of the nightmares, but to protect from the happy memories of what had been.


End file.
